It Happened One Night
by GirlyGeek
Summary: The night Fenris and Hawke first made love. One-shot. Rated M for sexual content.


Hello all :) For those of you who are regular readers of mine, I decided to take a small detour from the fandoms I usually write fiction for in order to finally induldge in the fandom which has become like crack to me since the first game was released. That's right, The Dragon Age games are crack to me, and I'm not ashamed to admit it, lol ;-p

For those of you who have played DA2 and romanced the deliciously sexy Fenris, this deliciously lemony one-shot is my interpretation of what happened on that fateful night after killing Hadriana. I'm sure I'm not the only one who felt jipped by the significant lack of sexual detail in the game, lol ;-p Seriously...after the love scenes in DA:O, why did Bioware decide to skimp on them now? *pouts* Was it because of the increased violence and profanity? Meh...the things we sacrifice...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing pertaining to the awesomeness that is the Dragon Age franchise...although as soon as Fenris comes up for sale, I am **_SO_** going to be all over that!

* * *

"Order me to go," Fenris all but pleaded as he gazed deeply into Hawke's emerald eyes. Such beautiful eyes that were so perfectly situated in the lovely face that had haunted his every dream and waking moment…the face he had grown to adore in spite of his greatest efforts to resist. He could not bring himself to leave the beautiful woman in front of him…not when he so longed to run his fingers through the auburn hair that swept her graceful shoulders as he kissed her full, tempting lips in the way he had desired to since the first moment he met her…

Before he had discovered that Hawke was a mage.

This was wrong…wanting a mage as desperately as he did. It went against everything that Fenris believed in. Yet here he was, standing before a mage and physically aching for her the way any normal man would ache for a breathtaking woman. Yes, Hawke was a mage, but she was different…

She had proven that time and time again as she fought by his side. She had risen to his defense more often than he any memory of any other person doing.

_"Fenris is a free man!"_

Fenris could still hear those words echoing through his head like the loveliest of melodies. How fierce and beautiful Hawke had looked as she stood her ground in the face of the slavers who sought to take him back to Denarius in shackles. Hawke had refused to hand him over, and the entire cove had crackled and flamed with her rage-fueled magic as she fought to assure his continued freedom.

Yes…Hawke was different.

She used her powers for good and for the protection of others. She had great sense of honor and an inner strength that kept her from using her magic for evil.

She was _not_ Denarius.

It had not been _she_ who had burned the lyrium into his flesh and simultaneously ripped all previous memories from him in a blinding flash of white-hot pain while turning him into a killing machine. Since having met him, Hawke had shown Fenris nothing but patience and understanding. She had not judged him for his views on magic and mages; rather she had tried gently to help him see things from her own perspective. It had, and always would be, an uphill battle, but Hawke was nothing if not persistent.

That persistence was one of the qualities that Fenris found so intriguing about Hawke. She had never once given up on him.

How Fenris longed to caress her ivory skin. He could only how soft it would be. He knew that his hands, which were so skilled in killing, would be so very gentle as they moved over Hawke's sensual body and sought out all the secret places that would give her pleasure. His trousers were growing painfully tight at the thought, but for all Fenris' desire to make Hawke his…to bury himself deep inside of her as his instincts screamed for him to do, he could not bring himself to act upon it.

What if Hawke was repulsed by the idea?

Yes, they had flirted back and forth since the first night Hawke had helped him escape Denarius' henchmen, and Fenris could feel in his heart that Hawke was attracted to him. He could not deny that he himself had admired Hawke's beauty from the first moment they had met, but Fenris had made no secret of his disapproval for either Hawke's use of magic or her leniency towards mages and their cause. What if that disapproval would ruin his chances now? One little word from his desired companion would be the answer that Fenris needed.

Only Hawke had the power to determine what would happen next...

Hawke could see the conflict in the beautifully handsome elf's gorgeous green eyes, and she understood it only too well. After all, she was a mage—everything the former Tevinter slave abhorred. Magic was part of who Hawke was. It was as natural to her as breathing, and she could not turn her back upon it as she demonstrated countless times in her travels.

It was a point of constant contention between her and Fenris despite their mutual attraction for each other. Heated discussions on magic and the rights of mages were a regular occurrence for them, but it had done nothing to diffuse Hawke's desire for the snowy-haired elf.

Rather, it had only fanned the flames of her desire into an inferno.

The way Fenris became so impassioned when talking of the subject…the way his sage-green eyes burned with an inner fire as muscle in his lean, lanky body bunched and tensed…Hawke could only _imagine_ how passionate a night in Fenris' bed would be.

Ever the constant 'watcher' of the group, Varric often teased Hawke about it in his good-natured way—saying that she and Fenris should just climb on top of each other and tame the two-backed beast between them. While Hawke had always waved off the wise-cracking dwarf with a few good-natured quips of her own, the auburn-haired mage could not deny that the idea caused a molten heat to pool deep within her with an accompanying ache the likes of which Hawke had never felt for _anyone_.

Just being in front of Fenris right now and staring into his desperate, yearning eyes was enough to make Hawke's knees weak. She knew why he had begged her to order his departure, and she found that she could _not_ do as he asked—not when she felt his desire for her emanating from his tightly wound body. To command Fenris to leave would be the deepest betrayal to her heart, and Hawke was tired of burying her feelings. "I…I don't want you to go," she replied at last—hoping that Fenris would see the stark want and desire in her eyes.

He _did_.

Before Hawke could even take a breath, Fenris had closed the distance between them and all but crushed her to his armor-clad body as he claimed her lips in a deep, possessive kiss. Her soft moan was answered by Fenris' soft growl of arousal as their tongues touched and glided against the other, and Hawke could not stop herself from turning them around and pressing the elf against the nearest stone wall of her mansion's entrance hall. She shivered when she felt Fenris' hands move down to her hips and grip them tightly to hold them in place—a small whimper escaping her throat when she felt the hard evidence of the elf's arousal pressing against her.

That aroused, submissive whimper appealed to something so deep and primal within Fenris—a side of dominance that had been so held in check by his years of slavery—and he acted out of instinct alone when he growled deeply in his throat and deepened the kiss while turning the both of them so it was Hawke now pinned between him and the wall. When he finally broke the kiss, it was to leave a trail of light, possessive nips along the graceful line of Hawke's jaw as he slowly but earnestly rocked his hips against hers—delighting in her whimpers and shivers of longing as she tangled her elegant fingers into his hair.

"Hawke…" Fenris growled softly as he nuzzled the mage's racing pulse. "Minerva, I want you." He paused in his ministrations when he heard the soft gasp escape those soft lips, and he gazed into a pair of beautiful eyes that were filled with a bewildered delight. "What?" he asked softly.

"That was the first time you ever called me by my first name," Minerva said softly with a smile while moving her hands down to cup Fenris' face. "I love how it sounded on your voice." She tenderly kissed his sensual lips. "Say it again," she pleaded in a soft whisper.

A slow smile curved along the edges of Fenris' mouth and he leaned in to bring his lips close to Hawke's ear. "Minerva," he whispered in his low, silken voice before gently nibbling that soft earlobe. "Minerva…I want you." He rocked his hips against hers for emphasis while slowly tracing his tongue over her frantically racing pulse—delighting in the fact that it was _he_ who made it race in such a way. "I _need_ you."

Wetness pooled between Hawke's legs at the feel of Fenris' throbbing hardness rubbing against her vulnerable core, and sll she could think about in that moment was having the elf fill her and claiming her for his own. "Maker's breath, Fenris…take me." There was a genuine desperation to Hawke's voice, and her legs automatically wrapped around Fenris' waist when he lifted her into his arms.

"Where is your room?" Fenris growled as he carried Hawke into the great room—honestly considering taking her right there on the floor in front of the large hearth. He thought better of it however for fear that either Sandal, Bodahn, or worse…Hawke's mother would stumble upon them.

"Up the main stairs," Hawke answered breathlessly as she pointed over her shoulder. "Directly in front of the balcony." She kissed him deeply while sliding her hands into his hair.

Were it not for his natural sure-footedness, Fenris was quite certain he would not have made it up the stairs in his current situation. However, when he spied the bedroom over Hawke's shoulder as he kissed her, he all but ran inside and hurriedly shut the heavy, wooden door with his foot—shivering and growling softly when Hawke began nibbling along the shell of his ear. However, when he placed the mage down on her feet, he could not stop the small, chuckle from escaping his lips at her growl of frustration at being thwarted by the fastenings of his armor. "Allow me…"

Minerva chewed her lower lip and watched as Fenris removed his armor and jerkin piece by painstaking piece. _Maker's breath… he doing it on purpose!_ She however looked on in awe when the elf's lanky, sculpted upper body became visible to her at last. Absently she marveled at how such lean arms could wield massive swords and battle axes with such ease and power, but those thoughts were quickly put to rest when Fenris began removing the trousers that nearly fit him like a second skin. "Wait," she said as she lightly batted away the elf's now gauntlet-free hands. Maker his fingers were long! She shivered in anticipation for how they would feel against her naked flesh. "Allow me," she murmured with a smile before slowly hooking her thumbs into the waistband of Fenris' trousers while tenderly leaving a trail of kisses over the lyrium tattoos that began on the elf's chin and continued down his neck—her fingers briefly leaving Fenris' trousers into order to slowly trail over the tattoos that stretched from the elf's fingertips, up his arms and over his shoulders.

Fenris' heart performed an odd skip before fluttering in that special way that only Hawke could evoke, and for several moments, all he could do was close his eyes and lean his head back against the heavy wood of the door as new memories—memories of pleasure and bliss—began fixing themselves firmly in his mind in regards to his tattoos. Hawke's silken fingers, her petal-soft lips…and now her velvet tongue…they all took the place of the agony that plagued his every waking moment. By now, his snug trousers were painfully tight, and he could not stop the groan from escaping his throat. "Minerva_…please..."_

Hawke pressed a lingering kiss to Fenris' lips and undid the fastenings of his trousers before dropping to her knees and pulling them down his hips and leanly-sculpted thighs—gasping softly when the entirety of the elf's hard length sprang up in all of its full, throbbing glory. "Maker's breath…"

For a moment, insecurity was all Fenris felt. He had never allowed _anyone_ to get this close before. He had _never_ allowed himself to be this vulnerable. What if he was inadequate somehow? "Is something wrong?" he asked with an uncertainness which melted away the moment Hawke smiled up at him.

"Absolutely not," Hawke answered with a shake of her head—her smile growing just a little. "You're _perfect_." As if to emphasize her point, the lovely mage began leaving a soft trail of kisses over the entire length of Fenris' hardness—feeling a swell of womanly pride as every muscle in her elven lover's body contracted and a soft whimper of longing escaped his lips. Her triumph was short-lived however when Fenris' deceptively strong hands wrapped tightly around her forearms before pulling her to her feet. Hawke's lips parted instinctively when Fenris claimed them in a deep, possessive kiss, and she whimpered softly in submission as his tongue danced a tango with hers. She was only too happy when Fenris all but ripped the satins and silks of her short tunic from her body, but when he stood back and simply gazed upon her, she felt a soft blush creep into her cheeks.

"Beautiful," Fenris purred low in his throat with a slow smile as his gaze roved over Hawke like a lover's caress. Not even in his wildest fantasies could Fenris have imagined the stark and utter beauty of the feminine body before him. The shapely legs…the enticing curves of Hawke's hips…the narrowness of her waist…the fullness of her breasts…the loveliness of it all made Fenris want to weep, but not so much as the reality that Hawke wanted him to make her his.

_His_!

For as long as he could remember, Fenris had never had anything to _truly_ call his own, and now he was being given the most precious gift of all. As though afraid she would suddenly vanish, Fenris reached for Hawke and rested his hands upon her hips. "Minerva…you are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said in his low, velvet voice as he gazed deeply into those emerald pools. "And I am deeply honored that you would share this with me."

Hawke smiled and slid her arms around Fenris' neck. "And there is no one I would rather share this with, my love." She kissed him long and slow—sighing softly as those deadly hands slowly made their way up to cup her breasts. She gasped in pleasure and arched her back as she cradled Fenris' head when he leaned down and gently suckled her left nipple, but it was the feel of her lover's hard, throbbing length pressed between them that drove her to near desperation. "Fenris, _please_…" she begged in a soft whimper. "_Please_ make me yours."

Fenris lifted his head and gazed down at Hawke's flushed face. "Minerva…what if I hurt you somehow?" he asked—his uncertainty returning. The lovely mage in his arms was his sanctuary…the one light in his dark life. She was so very precious to him…more precious than he could ever admit, and she was the _one _person with whom he could be himself and not worry about being judged. She was his one chance at happiness and normalcy, and the thought that he would somehow destroy that was too much for him to bear. "I have no memory of ever having done this before…what if I can't control myself? What if…what if something triggers the lyrium?"

Hawke smiled softly and lovingly caressed Fenris' face before cupping it. "I trust you," she murmured earnestly.

"You trust me?" Fenris asked softly—disbelief and confusion filling his eyes. "But how could you? You've seen what I've done…what I'm capable of doing."

"Yes, I have," Hawke answered softly with a small nod. "I also know that you have never _once_ turned those powers and abilities against me. While we didn't always agree on things…you _always _fought by my side." Her smile became sad. "Even in all the times you felt dislike or even hatred for me…you never once hurt me."

"I don't hate you," Fenris said vehemently as he gripped Hawke's shoulders—his sage eyes burning as they bored into the mage's. "I _never _hated you, Minerva." He sighed softly, and his eyes were gentle once more. "Maker, how I have _tried_…but I couldn't." He cupped Hawke's face in his lethal hands with such gentle tenderness. "I could _never_ hate you, Minerva…not _you_."

A lone tear rolled down Hawke's face and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she smiled blissfully up at Fenris. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Fenris gently wiped the tear with his thumb before gazing at it in awe—unable to believe that someone would and _could _actually care enough about him to shed tears. In that instant, all the insecurities and uncertainties he had been feeling left him completely, and he lifted Hawke bridal style into his arms before carrying her to the bed and carefully placing her down amongst the sheets and pillows. As he crawled onto the bed and positioned himself above her, he watched with a swell of male pride that was evident in his smile when his mage automatically spread her legs for him.

"I'm yours, Fenris," Hawke murmured as her hands slowly caressed their way up the elf's sides. She shivered when she saw those sage eyes darken with lust, and her own eyes fluttered closed as a moan escaped her lips when Fenris began pushing into her.

A low groan that seemed to emanate from Fenris' very soul escaped his lips when he had fully encased himself in Hawke's tight, wet warmth, and for several moments, all he could do was rest his forehead against hers as he reveled in the overwhelming pleasure—loving how perfectly his pelvis fit in the cradle of his lover's hips.

"Fenris…" Hawke moaned softly as she lightly caressed the backs of her lover's legs with her toes—her lips finding his in a long, deep kiss. Her kiss was enough to draw Fenris from his reverie, and she moaned deeply as the elf began moving within her with slow, deep thrusts. The elf was so big inside of her, and he filled her completely.

"Sweet Maker…" Fenris breathed against Hawke's lips as he tangled his hands into her hair. "Minerva…" He lightly rubbed his nose against hers and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Mine…" he growled softly as the lines of lyrium in his flesh began to glow softly. "_Mine_…!

'Yes, Fenris," Hawke whispered earnestly as she gazed back into her lover's eyes while slowly dragging her nails up his back—completely unphased by the glow of magic that had been the precursor to the deaths of many. She trusted Fenris with her life. "Yours and no one else's." Leaning up, she nuzzled his ear before whispering into it. "I belong to you, Fenris. My body and my heart are yours for as long as I live."

His lover's words caused something to awaken deep inside of him, and Fenris kissed her lips possessively as he took a hold of her arms before pinning her wrists firmly above her head and quickening the pace of his deep strokes. His every nerve was aflame in mindless ecstasy as her claimed his beloved as his own—binding the two of them ever closer with every thrust. The pain of his memories could not have been further from his mind. There was only Hawke...and the feel of her skin against his as her sounds of blissful pleasure created a unique and beautiful harmony with his own.

Though stifled by Fenris' kiss, Hawke's moans and whimpers never once diminished as her excitement and arousal rose within her. As excited as she was by Fenris' display of dominance, she could not stand not being able to touch her lover, so she wrapped her legs around him—delighting in the fact that her action kept Fenris deep inside of her.

Fenris could feel his release building deep within him, and he now gripped Hawke's wrists in one hand as he moved the other down to cradle her bottom to better angle her hips as he thrust harder and faster into her and nibbled his way over that graceful jaw. He was rewarded with a rising franticness to his lover's whimpers as she arched her back while nibbling his ear, and he could feel her beginning to tense and tighten around him as her own body worked towards release. Fenris himself teetered on the edge. He was so close to releasing his seed deep inside of her. "Minerva…!"

And that was when he saw her…

A red haired elven female in the far recesses of his mind.

_What…? Who is she?_ _Why is she in my head? _He caught glimpses of the female playing with a small, lanky white-haired elf. _Is that…is that me?_ The boy was an adolescent now and suddenly screaming and writhing in agony as blue lines of magic were burned into his flesh. He could feel the boy's agony as though it were his own. It _was _his own. It _had_ been his own. _No…! NO!_

Fenris closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in Hawke's neck—releasing her hands as he now clung to her. She was his port in the storm of images beating against his consciousness. Only _she_ could bring him back to her and their union. "Min…Minerva!" he cried desperately.

"I'm here," Hawke whimpered as she wrapped her arms around her beloved and cradled his head. "I'm here, my love…I'm here with you…!" She bit her bottom lip to stifle her scream of release as her back arched hard.

Now anchored firmly to Hawke and that moment, Fenris exploded deep inside of her—clinging tightly to her as the entire length of his lanky body shuddered hard in release. The energy in the room crackled, and the lines of lyrium briefly flashed brightly, though neither of them was in any danger. The glow gradually faded, but the memories remained. Then, after a few moments, Hawke began caressing his hair as the fingers of her other hand slowly trailed over his back.

"I love you, Fenris," Hawke murmured softly. "I will _always_ love you."

Fenris' heart ached at the admission. How he longed to return the sentiment. After all, he felt the same way about the beautiful woman in his arms who had somehow crawled deep into heart and made a home for herself. He could not imagine living another moment of his life without her. But he could not bring himself to say any of it…

Not when his mind was under assault from memories that he had long believed forgotten.

Why? Why now? Why had his mind chosen _that_ precise moment to remember? Was it because for those brief moments, he had not been dwelling on the pain that had caused the memory loss? Would it be this way every time he and Hawke made love? Would he be forced to endure that pain over and over again?

Fenris could not bear the thought!

_Dear Maker…why? Why would you give me the precious gift of this rare and beautiful woman if your intent was to make it impossible for us to be together? WHY?_

"Minerva…" Fenris murmured as he raised his and looked down at her—desperate for the strength to hold onto the present and its entire splendor for as long as he possibly could. "Minerva…I…I…" He was silenced by his lover's tender kiss as she cupped his face.

"You don't have to say it, Fenris," Hawke murmured against the elf's lips with a soft, understanding smile. "I _know_ you feel the same way. I _know_ that you love me. I can see it in your eyes…I can feel it in your touch…in your kisses." She kissed him tenderly before gazing into his eyes. "I'm yours now in every way, and I always will be. I will _never_ leave your side…no matter what. I will remain ever faithful to you for my entirety of my days."

Fenris slowly closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Hawke's. _As I will be to you...my heart will forever belong to you and you alone…even though I myself cannot stay with you. _"Minerva…I don't deserve you…"

"Don't talk like that," Hawke admonished gently before kissing Fenris once more as she continued to hold him close. "You deserve me because I say you do."

Fenris was silent for several moments before pulling out of his lover with painstaking slowness—immediately feeling incomplete at the moment of their separation. Rolling onto his back, he was instantly nestled into by Hawke, and he could not stop himself from wrapping his strong arms around her and holding her close. _I love you, Minerva. Maker's breath, how I love you._ The slow, even breathing of his beloved alerted him to her having fallen asleep, and Fenris brushed a tender kiss to her forehead while gently gripping the hand she had resting over his heart. _My heart will only ever beat for you, my beloved…and I can only hope that one day you will forgive me for what I must do._

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Hawke, lol. But if you fellow Fenris fangirls are like me and stuck with him, you know it all works out in the end ;3


End file.
